The Dragon's Roar
by Espeon804
Summary: "Raihan, The Tamer of Dragons." Stationed in Hammerlocke, he is the 8th and final Gym Leader faced during the Gym Challenge. He has a huge fanbase, and he is known for his wild battling spirit that keeps his audience entertained. Unfortunately, the recent and rare matches he had were all lackluster. Because of this, Raihan is drowning in boredom. The only cure? An intense battle.


**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with a one shot for the first time in a long time.**

**I highly recommend you listen to the Gym Leader Theme while reading when the time comes.**

Add to YouTube URL: /watch?v=quYjN57Tycg

**This video holds all five melodies heard in battle, which will be noted. Feel free to listen while reading.**

* * *

**Time Stamps:**

*0:00 - Melody 1: Gym Leader battle begins.

*0:32 - Melody 2: Main. Plays dying battle.

*1:27 - Melody 3: Advantage, Gym Leader's Pokémon fainted. Or you Dynamaxed early.

*2:37 - Melody 4: Disadvantage, your Pokémon has fainted.

*4:11 - Final Melody: Gym Leader's Ace/Final Pokémon is summoned. They will Dynamax/Gigantamax.

* * *

**I find it interesting how most final gym leaders don't get many challengers, or any that interest them at all.**

**Looking at you, Volknor.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to write a Sword and Shield story since I've been absorbed in the characters lately. I love to explore Hammerlocke a lot, so this idea came to mind due to that.**

* * *

**I also have two book suggestions.**

***"Pokémon Insighter: Platinum" **A series taking place in the Sinnoh Region, based from the events of Pokémon Platinum. However, it's not a copy and paste entirely. Main characters were pulled from our world to the world of Pokémon to find something called "The Insight" The mains aren't the chosen ones. They are just tools being used to find them. Of course, can you stop a kid from having their own dreams? Not exactly.

Characters from other games, anime, or manga may make an appearance as well.

***"The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"** A Dragon Ball Z AU. What if Goku joined Raditz? To keep it brief, it's a dark story. Nothing happy comes out of it. It's my most popular series, actually. Give it a look.

* * *

**Battling Raihan in Sword gave me this idea as well. Everything written here is mostly my interpretation, but the Pokémon used aren't from my story team. **

**Anyways, I talked enough. Enjoy.**

* * *

**\- The Dragon's Roar -**

Hammerlocke, the oldest city in the Galar Region. It's famous for its medieval appearance, since it was built during that time period. Modern buildings were carefully built around the castle, which is where the gym stadium is located. Tall stone walls surround the city. Perhaps Hammerlocke was once a very secure and well guarded kingdom.

Around the city are several drawbridges towards each exit. Each one crosses over a moat, and it seems turning the nearby wheels will pull the bridges upwards to close off anyone from entering or leaving.

Of course, there was never a reason to rise the bridges. The wheels are so old, they might be unable to turn anyway.

The city has many popular spots. One is obvious; The Hammerlocke Stadium. Tickets sell on the days battles are available, which are very rare.

In the city is also The Vault. It is forbidden for anyone to enter unless one has permission from the Hammerlocke Gym Leader, Raihan. After all, it holds Galar's valuable treasures. People say it suits him to guard it, since dragons were said to guard treasures in many tales.

Finally, there is the train station, taking residents to and from other cities. The trains have been working twice as hard during this time of year, since the season for Gym Challengers started a few months back. More and more people are visiting the old place to see the upcoming gym battle… that is if there is one. There hasn't been one in days.

When there are battles, they just… don't last long. Battles are becoming more and more rare as the days pass. Most never make it to Hammerlocke.

That is because the Gym Leaders get tougher the more one progresses.

Milo gave the challengers an easy start as always. He is the first Gym Leader, stationed in Turffield. The farmer could never bring himself to go all-out, since he wants everyone to have a chance in the Gym Challenge. Despite how big and strong he looks, he has a good heart. His grass-type Pokémon can be as tough as weeds, according to him. Many people have a hard time believing that.

Nessa is the second Gym Leader, stationed in Hulbury. She is colder, calm and collected. She doesn't show as much mercy, and she tries to claim herself as Milo's rival but… Milo thinks it's unfair when they battle since he will always have the advantage. To Nessa's frustration, he never goes all-out against her either. On the other hand, she's popular for being a model. People wonder if she could try modeling with her water-type Pokémon. She is yet to answer that.

Kabu is the reason why most challengers quit. He's not as merciful, and he works as hard as the residents of Motostoke. He is often referred to as a "reality check". He's older, so he doesn't believe in letting anyone off easy. It may be due to the fact he actually had amazing battles against the Champion a few times before. Fire-type Pokémon are his specialty, and he isn't bothered by the heat, despite his age. He's an active man, always jogging on schedule. Coming from the Hoenn Region, people believe it is reason why he's quite tough.

Bea is a child, but her martial arts will take down anyone who is foolish enough to challenge her. She would sometimes train with her mighty fighting-type Pokémon. It's concerning, but she did receive harsh combat training, and discipline. Perhaps it is why no one ever sees her smiles. Rumor goes around that she has a thing for sweets.

Allister is quite a mysterious young boy. He is always seen hiding behind a mask, but he proves to be very talented in battle. His ghost-type Pokémon can be quite frightening if underestimated. However, he is quite shy and no one ever sees him without his mask. It's a reminder he is still a young child at the end of the day.

They are both stationed at Stow-on-Side.

Opal is the oldest gym leader, still standing strong at the age of 88. Ballonlea looks like a tender place, but the Gym Leader is far from that. She is one of the top gym leaders due to her veteran skills. Many young challengers are caught off guard by her powerful fairy-type Pokémon… or her odd pop quizzes. Pink is a color she could have a thing for, since she talks about it so much. As for when she has to cross Hammerlocke to get to her place… she tries to avoid it all together.

Gordie is said to be as sharp as his rock-type Pokémon, both in strength and talent. His mother, Melony is as tough as ice. Their battling skills are incredible, and they don't flinch when their heavy Pokémon takes a fall near them in battle. It would be thought that since they are family, they would share the same gym. However, there's been a disagreement and… Circhester was split into two.

Piers is a rocking dark-type user, who has a passion for songwriting and singing. He's not so popular since his gym is located in a beat-down town known as Spikemuth. Pokémon can't even Dynamax there, so no one bothers to watch his matches. It's quite sad. It doesn't seem to bother him too much, since he still puts on a show for his people there. He is the second-to-last Gym Leader, so his battling skills shouldn't be anything to scoff at. People just don't take him seriously.

And finally, there is Raihan, the master of dragon-type Pokémon. He stands as the eighth and final Galarian Gym Leader, and probably the tallest Trainer in the region as well. His specialty is double battles, and he cleverly uses the weather to his advantages.

People often question why he is considered a dragon-type user when he raises Pokémon who don't even come close to being a dragon. The answer is simple, in his words;

"To benefit the dragons, of course!"

It's not so convincing. Still, he might just be the most popular, since he is the only person in Galar who took down so many of the Champion's Pokémon.

The Undefeated Champion, Leon of Galar. No one has come as close to beating him as Raihan has. Every year, the Wyndon Stadium is anxious to see if Raihan could make it. He gets better each time.

When Raihan is in the heat of battle, many people describe him as feral. It's entertaining to them. He's usually a calm and laid-back guy, so to see him let loose in the battlefield is usually what people love to see. After all, that side of him is only seen during battle.

People describe how his movements mock a dragon. Some say he could be putting on a show. Others believe he is like that. No matter what people believe, once he is in that state, it is likely they will witness his ace Pokémon, Duraludon, battling in the field. Once his ace is out, Raihan gives everything he has. The audience will hear "the dragon's roar".

At that moment, anyone who doesn't know him will see him as a draconic maniac.

People watch his matches because of that energy. They watch his matches because of his character. They watch his matches, because Galarians truly thrive in the toughest battles.

However, people noticed that Raihan hasn't been in the battling spirit lately. He's not posting a selfie every half hour, either. The annoying habit is becoming rarer, and it's a bit concerning.

Everyone knows that being the final Gym Leader has a drawback.

While the other Gym Leaders proudly battle, they weed out more and more challengers from reaching him. By the time they do, the numbers will be terribly low.

The days feel longer and longer. Social media kills the boredom on most days but…

He hasn't had a proper battle in months. His last one was against Leon, no surprise there. It was merely an exhibition match, but that was by far the most exciting thing that happened all year. Raihan doesn't mind too much. At least, he tries not to. He watches television on some days. He has seen many Gym Challengers lose matches against the other leaders, and some of them just give up entirely. It was too much for them.

They'll never reach him.

Since he hasn't battled for a while, he has made a run through the city. He'll go for a bite to eat. He'll look for some cool new hoodies to wear. Maybe he'll take a selfie with any eager fan. He'll check his phone for updates on the challengers and hope that someone will make it.

But no. He saw a post telling that someone else had given up today. Wonderful.

He can't get upset. The pressure can be too much, and he understands it. He once took the challenge years back himself. He was in their shoes.

So, until something happens, at this moment, Raihan sits at his table inside his home. His orange headband lies on the armrest, so his black, faded, short-braided, and tied hair is exposed. His hoodie is folded nearby. All he wears is a plain t-shirt and shorts.

If he were crazy enough to walk outside like this, fangirls would lose their minds.

Or, they'll try to steal his bandana and hoodie. Whatever comes first.

His fork taps the edge of the bowl, which contains some half-eaten spicy curry. He was too lazy to look for a plate, and he was too hungry to care at that moment.

_Bzz. Bzz._

His phone is vibrating, but he doesn't bother to check it, yet.

He usually would be so quick to snatch it up but...

His half-lidded and blue eyes gaze at the television screen, displaying highlights of the most recent gym matches. A Gigantamax Butterfree sweeps Bea's Gigantamax Machamp off its feet with a powerful airstream. An explosion erupts around the Machamp, and it falls, shrinking and defeated.

He's seen the clip a few times before. He isn't so engaged with it this time around. This time… he just doesn't know what to do. Watching the highlights only makes him want a battle even more.

There is a light knock at the door. It tears him from his thoughts. He doesn't bother to answer.

A second later, it slowly opens, and the head of a tween boy pokes inside. "Mr. Raihan?"

The boy freezes as soon as he has a good look at the Gym Leader. It's not everyday he is seen looking the way he is. Maybe Raihan is really that bored. He hasn't had on his gym uniform in a while, and he usually likes to show it off.

"Sebastian?" Raihan turns his attention to the boy. He smiles small, glad to have a little company. "I'm surprised to see you. You usually don't come around unless I have a challenger on the way."

He pauses.

"Wait. There is someone on the way?"

Sabastian lowers his head. "No… not at the moment."

Raihan's smile slightly fades.

"Well, I uh… just came by to say hi."

Raihan heard a bit of hesitation in his tone. "It's not just that, is it? You came by to check on me? You missed me _that_ much?" His smile returns at his last question.

After several seconds, Sabastian answers with a question. "Is there anything that's been on your mind? The lack of challengers isn't annoying you, is it?"

"Annoyed? Me? No." Raihan denies this. "On the other hand… ah. All this waiting… I feel like I've been standing by longer than I have last year. Perhaps I am a bit bothered. I know I look good, but I can't possibly be scaring off anyone." He leans back against the chair. Due to his height, his head is well above the headrest, hanging over it somewhat.

_Bzz. Bzz._

"Well… if you want, you can have a battle against me," the gym trainer suggests.

"Mmm…" It would be tempting, if he hasn't done that already. He knows he can easily wipe the boy out. It will do no good for either of them. "Rotom… how many challengers do I have?"

His Rotom Phone floats from the table and hovers in front of his face. A list appears on the screen, and his face falls to a slight frown.

"Huh. Not even ten, eh?"

"Wow. That's less than last year," Sebastian says, not liking the number very much. "What about the few kids that challenged you days ago?"

"They couldn't get past my Flygon. Maybe the sand got in their eyes, or maybe I am just that good," Raihan responds. He looks back at the television, which only shows advertisements at the moment. "The poor kids looked gutted. I didn't want them to give up, so I had to encourage them to train hard and have a rematch."

"They were challenging for me. You're just powerful."

"That could be a problem, but…" Raihan sits up, placing his hands on his lap. "They have to prove their worth to the Champion. I can't afford to go easy on them. It'll make me look bad."

"I know," Sabastian nods once, understanding. "Sorry to be so sudden, but I have to make a run. I only came by to see how you were doing. Sorry if I bothered you."

"No. You're fine." Raihan brightens his smile. "You can stop by any time. I don't mind. You can even have a training session if you need it."

"Of course. Thanks." Sabastian returns the smile and pushes open the door. "Hopefully, a good battle will come by, because I know you need it."

As soon as the door shuts behind him, Raihan's smile completely fades.

He's right.

Raihan won't deny it to himself. His past few battles weren't very entertaining. The gym challengers that made it to him were strong but… not strong enough. His Flygon makes a quick work of lowering their attacks half the time. Even if they manage to knock him out… they can't get past Sandaconda.

If they manage to bring out Duraludon, they are crushed almost in an instant. He doesn't get to use that signature attack. Raihan would find himself holding back just to give them a chance-

No. He was starting to hold back? He shouldn't be doing that! That's Milo's thing! Raihan is the final gym leader, and the second most powerful Trainer in the country!

He is very capable of becoming a Champion in any other country, but his goal is to be crowned in Galar, and Galar alone. He wants to dethrone Leon. He has been trying for years.

Leon always gives him a great challenge. It's a time when Raihan feels alive, when he feels in sync with his Pokémon. In the heat of battle, the spectators are entertained by how Raihan can never stay still. The rush of energy from the audience and the battlefield… who could possibly stay still? How does Leon do that?

What other trainer has given Raihan a battle that pushes him to his limits? The other gym leaders _can_ give him a good thrashing. Nessa would surprise Raihan with an Ice Beam from one of her Pokémon. Milo has a Flapple himself, but the poor thing is frail. As for Opal…

She once told him that Hammerlocke is just as dusty as he is during a sandstorm. She doesn't like the energy Raihan displays in his tough battles, claiming it would scare away children. Her fairy-type Pokémon can give Raihan a bit of trouble, but as soon as Duraludon is summoned…

He shakes his head, setting his bowl down. He isn't so hungry anymore. Maybe he overestimated how much he would eat. It doesn't matter regardless. He'll give the rest to his Flygon.

_Bzz. Bzz._

His phone buzzes again. The constant notifications are an everyday thing for him. His page is always flooded with comments, shared posts, or whatever recipe Sonia sent him to try cooking if he's up for it.

He waves his hand, and the device floats from the table and flies in front of him, opening the app. The first thing he sees…

Opal is considering retirement now? Raihan would have to congratulate her, despite how rude to him she can be at times. She's been trying to find someone to take her place for a while. Her standards were so high, it was thought that she would never find a successor. He'll have to meet whoever it is soon.

He strolls down. Everything else is normal. Posts from other gym leaders fly by. Milo is showing off his crops. Nessa is preparing herself for another show. Kabu took his afternoon jog…

A yawn escapes Raihan's throat. He'll have to consider taking a nap soon.

Strolling some more, a certain post catches his eye. He stops, and he leans in for a closer look.

The drowsiness is slapped out of his system in an instant. His fingers press against the table's surface as he reads the caption:

_Gym Challengers Gloria and Hop are on their way to Hammerlocke! _

"Finally…" The word comes out as a relieved sigh. Someone will make it! A small grin forms on his face, exposing his one fang. This should be interesting. He was worried that Opal's flawed test would cripple them in battle, but it's clear that they managed to pull through. That's what usually knocks back the few strong Trainers, after all.

He picks up the bowl and heads for his backyard. His Rotom Phone floats behind him. Once he steps outside, his Pokémon give him their full attention.

"Your Trainer Raihan has another challenger, and guess who it is?" Raihan can't help but ask. He knows he won't understand them, but he can read their body language and tell they are curious. "You know the pair that was endorsed by the Champion himself? This should be quite the battle, wouldn't you say?"

His Flygon jumps and closes the gap between them with a quick beat of its wings. It lands in front of him, growling softly before taking the bowl from his hands.

Raihan stares for a few seconds as the Pokémon eats what's left of his food. He simply shrugs. "Alright. Your expectations are high, I know. I'll assure you… they won't be a pushover like the last few."

It's impossible. That's how he feels. There is no way they'll lose so easily. He has seen their battles before. They are aggressive, but in a good way.

"They'll probably arrive by noon tomorrow…" Raihan makes the note to himself. He turns around, heading for the door. "Looks like it's time to prepare my challenge. I want to see their battles personally."

He walks faster, and he's back in the living room in no time. He snatches his hoodie and bandanna from the chair, and he heads for his bedroom. Opening the closet, he pulls out his gym uniform. He waves his hand at his phone, and it flies in front of him and points the camera towards him. He holds up his uniform close to his face, striking a cool pose.

The picture is taken. He almost laughs. This will kill his boredom for sure.

"Rotom. Upload this one. Caption it... The Great Raihan is entering the battlefield!"

The Rotom buzzes a response. It flips itself over to show the screen. It's been posted with those very words.

Raihan thinks for a second before he says, "Yes. Send a text to Sabastian. Tell him… he was right. We have a good one."

At least… he hopes so.

**\- 0000 -**

Inside The Vault, Raihan has his three Gym Trainers accompanying him. Everyone, including himself, is dressed in uniform. Of course, he has to wear his favorite hoodie on top of it.

They all wait patiently for the challenger to arrive. The Gym Trainers must feel awfully small compared to Raihan.

The doors open at last, and waking inside is Gloria.

"Ah. There you are." Raihan doesn't expect much of a response from her.

Gloria is a quiet Trainer. Most only hear her voice when she gives out commands. It is commonly mistaken that she is shy, but she proves to be furious in battle.

And if she ever gets frustrated, she can become very intimidating to most. They say that it takes a lot to anger her, but once she's angry, she's a whole new person.

Raihan is curious about how well she will handle what he has in store with her. He proudly begins his explanation. The format is double battles, and her goal is very simple. All she has to do is defeat the three Trainers he trained himself.

It sounds like a breeze, but there is a lot of strategy behind it.

"...and that's why I provide a format where you can really show off the brilliant combinations you and your Pokémon should be capable of!"

Gloria nods, understanding.

Raihan takes a few steps back. "That's probably more than enough out of me. Time for someone else to take the spotlight! Come on, Sebastian! You'll be first!"

Raihan steps back to allow the Gym Trainer to get in position for battle. Gloria is focused, mentally preparing herself for what will come.

Sebastian wastes no time. He sends out his combo; A team built for the rainy weather. The Pokéballs pop open, spilling out a brilliant blue light. It grows before flying free as a shockwave, revealing the pair of summoned Pokémon. Sliggoo and Pelipper are on the battlefield. Pelipper's Drizzle ability summons rain within the building. Raihan isn't bothered by it at all.

Gloria, on the other hand, pulls her hat closer against her head. She sends out her own Pokémon, a Drocozolt and Galarian Rapidash.

Seems like she did her research.

Watching her battle… Raihan is impressed. She made a quick work of Sebastian. He feels a little bad for the kid. He had a cool introduction about what Raihan taught him. It made him feel pretty good.

As Sabastian heads back, Raihan moves the challenge forward. "Time to face the second Trainer! Come on, Camilla!"

Camilla sends out her combo built for the sunny weather; a Ninetales and Turtonator. Ninetales' Drought ability turns the unnatural rain to an unnatural sunshine within the building. Surprisingly, Gloria doesn't change anything around. She instead has her Dracozolt land a Rock Slide, hitting both of the opposing Pokémon. Her Rapidash is fast, landing a heavy Drill Run.

She's dangerous.

Camilla faces defeat, and she gives Gloria a praise for doing so well.

Raihan has never seen anyone breeze through his Trainers so quickly. He doesn't know what to think. She is a prodigy, just as Leon was.

He notices her spacing out, looking at the door. Raihan made sure she can take breaks between battles, but he can't figure out what could be on her mind. He's ready to see her in action again.

"Something the matter, Gloria? You're not done with my Gym mission yet."

She shakes her head, denying anything that could be wrong. Raihan is growing anxious at this point. He can't wait for another moment.

"Hah! Then hurry up and get it over with! I want to battle you already!"

The final Gym Trainer gives Raihan a funny look. So, maybe he was a bit _too _eager to want her to lose.

He clears his throat as an attempt to shake away the awkwardness. He speaks up afterwards. "You've made it to the third and last Trainer! Your moment to shine, Aria!"

Hakamo-o and Abomasnow. Those are the two Pokémon Aria summons into battle. Abomasnow's Snow Warning summons a hail storm.

Raihan tugs his jacket, winching as a piece of hail strikes his head. The air has gotten very cold. He has his hoodie for a good reason.

Gloria decides to not switch, still. At this point, Raihan can't fathom what the girl is trying to do. Her Dracozolt is surely a dragon-type, which is weak against ice-types.

Dracozolt lands a Rock Slide. While it doesn't do much to Hakamo-o, Abomasnow is staggering and nearly falls to its knees from the heavy rocks. It's flinching, unable to respond to its given order. Rapidash is fast, raising its glowing horn and unleashing a Dazzling Gleam. The pink but dangerous sparkles strike them both and take them down.

Aria can't help but smile.

Raihan is impressed. As soon as Gloria calls back her Pokémon, he can't help but praise her. "Nice one, Gloria! You've completed my Gym mission! Come on. Time to head to the Gym Stadium. You've earned the right to face me yourself!"

He has said this to Trainer's before her. So many displayed strength during the challenge. How well will she fare against the Gym Leader himself?

She ran her way through her, so maybe…

No. She has to be the one.

It's time Raihan makes a run to the stadium. Tickets are going to sell like crazy.

**\- 0000 -**

Sitting in the locker room, Raihan tosses and catches his Ultra Ball. He presses it under his chin with a toothy grin. He takes another selfie. As soon as the phone floats away, he speaks. "Duraludon might share a spotlight with me after all."

The phone buzzes.

"Yes. Confirm, and post."

Another post on his page has been made. It will be flooded with comments he will enjoy reading once the battle is over.

After clipping the Ultra Ball back to his waist, he stands, and he grabs the phone from floating. He carries it at his side as he heads for the few headset microphones hanging on the wall. He unhooks one, and he equips it in a hurry. He pushes the microphone away from his mouth as he heads down the hall, leading to the massive battlefield.

Once he steps out the doors, he is greeted with the loud cry of several fans. Their screams grow as soon as they notice him walking into the field. He waves one way, waves at another direction, and he shows a thumbs up.

From the opposite end, Gloria walks forward. She has grown her own fanbase, evident for the cheers that are supporting her.

They meet at the very center, now standing face-to-face.

Raihan pulls down and taps his microphone a couple times. The loud thumping confirms it is working. He begins to speak, and his voice is carried over through the speakers for all to hear.

"Finally, a challenger made it! I've been waiting for someone to battle... Though I've got to admit I didn't think it'd be you!"

Gloria blinks. She doesn't appear to know how to take that.

"But I guess I should've expected no less from a Pokémon Trainer that Leon saw promise in. And you aim to defeat Leon... Do you have any idea just how high a hurdle that is? As his greatest rival, I guess that I - Raihan - will have to show you!"

She'll have to earn the chance to face him. He wants… no, he _needs _her to show her strength.

"Gym Leader Raihan doesn't simply control the weather. He also seeks two-on-two battles! You must be prepared for any situation against a foe like him!"

He turns with a wave, and the crowd begins to cheer. He walks to his side of the field, and he turns, seeing that she made her place as well.

He checks his phone quickly, just as the music starts. With a prideful smile, he holds the phone above his head. His fingers relax, and the Rotom flies free. He unclips a pair of Ultra Balls from his belt, and he throws them both. "Go! Flygon! Gigalith!"

The Pokéballs burst open, and the Pokémon are summoned from a brilliant yellow light. Flygon throws its head back with a roar as the Gigalith stomps on the ground.

Gloria sends out her own Pokémon; Her trusty Rapidash, and this time, a Scrafty.

Raihan's phone flies around him, live streaming his battle for people to watch on his social media page.

The view count on the screen is already climbing.

At the same time, Rotom cameras fly around the field for people to watch the battle from their televisions. Countless eyes are watching.

Hopefully, this battle won't be seen as a waste of time.

Gigalith's body tenses up, and the air around it begins to spiral. Immediately, sand and gravel is swept from its body and increases in number until it fills the entire stadium as a sandstorm. While the audience is protected by a window, Gloria has no choice but to shield her eyes with a single arm.

Raihan on the other hand, isn't bothered in the slightest. He wears a grin, speaking loudly. "Let the winds blow! Stream forward, Sandstorm!"

Gloria naturally has the first call, being the challenger. She sends out her first orders. "Rapidash! Dazzling Gleam! Scrafty, Brick Break on Gigalith!"

As the pair of Pokémon sprint to action, Raihan sends his own orders. "Flygon! Steel Wing on Rapidash! Gigalith! Stealth Rock!"

Rapidash swings its glowing horn, reacting the fastest. The powerful glittering light flies and strikes Raihan's Pokémon. While Gigalith is merely pushed back, his Flygon cries out as it flips and hits the ground.

"Not a bad first move," Raihan says. He takes notice on how his Flygon is already shaking in pain. He isn't too concerned. It's not the first time this happened.

Flygon quickly stands with a snarl. It lifts off from the air, soaring towards the Rapidash as its wings glow and harden into steel. The dragon zips around and rams one of its wings against the Rapidash's neck. The Rapidash whines as it is shoved to the ground. It wildly kicks its legs, pushing the Flygon back.

The audience cheers loudly as Flygon makes a turn back towards its trainer, flying past Gloria's Scrafty.

Gigalith's red stones glow a bright orange. The Scrafty is already in front of it, throwing a nasty chop across its head. The impact is strong enough to knock Gigalith back, but its heavy weight saves it from being pushed too far. Stomping on the ground, grains of the flying sand begin to cluster and harden into pointed rocks. They rotate and fly over to Gloria's side of the field. They float and wait for the opportunity to strike.

This battle has an interesting start.

Raihan's hazardous trap leaves Gloria with a risky choice if she decides to swap Pokémon at any time for the rest of the battle.

Her decision is not to switch out, to Raihan's surprise. If she's going to keep her Rapidash in, then there's not much Flygon can do. Taking a look at it, it's terribly scratched up already.

Raihan tosses the Ultra Ball in his hand before aiming for the Flygon.

The Pokémon's body glows a light blue at first, and the glow brightens. Within seconds, the dragon is stretched into a ribbon of light that is pulled and absorbed through the button of its Pokéball.

Raihan gives it a long stare before clipping it back to his belt. "Flygon, standby. It's Sandaconda's turn to shine!"

The Ultra Balls are swapped. He tosses the next one, and the coiled snake is summoned.

"Gigalith! Body Press on Scrafty!" Raihan's order is booming through the stadium. His Pokémon is slow to react, unfortunately.

Gloria clearly sees this, and she takes her opportunity to knock it out. "Scrafty! Brick Break again! Rapidash! Drill Run!"

She sees his Gigalith as a threat. The Rapidash already sprints across the field while lowering its horn that absorbs the flying dirt around it. Gigalith takes the impact, and it is pushed back again, stomping with a low groan. Behind Rapidash, Scrafty lunges with a chop ready.

Raihan clenches his fists and shouts, "Sandaconda! Target Scrafty with Glare!"

His Sandaconda springs from its position, directly in front of the surprised Scrafty. Sandaconda's red eyes glow a bright yellow, and Scrafty's body tenses up in an instant. It falls to the ground, struggling to do as much as move an arm.

"What?" Gloria takes a look at Raihan. This caught her off guard, clearly.

The Gigalith finally makes its move, rushing towards the down Scrafty and falling right on top of it. The Pokémon is crushed under its weight, and its scream is muffled underneath.

It becomes quiet. The main melody of the music is gone, leaving only the low techno to play, with the quiet drumming mocking a heartbeat.

They really love to tease the challenger this way.

That nerve-wracking music that plays whenever the challenger is at a disadvantage… Raihan heard it too many times.

Too soon in most matches.

Gigalith stands and steps away. Scrafty lies motionless. It's unconscious. The audience's cheers flood the stadium once more as the hanging screens display an animated version of their mascot - Ball Guy. He is seen fainting on Gloria's end.

Seeing Gloria's expression doesn't do well for Raihan. He had seen that face from his previous challengers before. Was she going to rely on her Scrafty through the entire battle? Did she do her research on what Pokémon he has?

Raihan's response to the Pokémon was natural. A fighting-type could cripple his team if he's not careful. He takes note of another thing. "From the look on your face… your Scrafty's ability isn't Shed Skin, is it?"

Gloria stares back. No words come out.

The Gym Leader releases a small sigh. That was all he needed. "So, it runs Moxie. Your plan was to knock out my Gigalith to get that Attack boost. If you were to Dynamax and use Max Knuckle, its Attack would climb to the point my ace won't stand a chance. Not a bad idea. But… this isn't the first time I came across this kind of thing. You'll have to do better than that."

Gloria frowns, and she calls her defeated Scrafty back. Swapping capsules, she holds a Net Ball securely in her hand.

Looking at her belt, Raihan frowns slightly. "You only brought five Pokémon with you?"

He already knows she has a Dracozolt waiting in the back, so she's in a great disadvantage right now. There's not much Rapidash can do besides knocking Gigalith out. Sandaconda can take a hit.

No… maybe there is a water-type in there. A Net Ball can easily snag a wild one, after all. This ought to bring a bit of a challenge for him.

Gloria hesitates, but she tosses it at last. Summoned free from the net-shaped light…

Raihan's eagerness falters, and disappointment is clear on his face. Even as the main melody of the theme returns, hearing it doesn't brighten him up.

Is he hallucinating? He half hopes the sandstorm is making his eyes go bad.

On the field is a Butterfree.

Why would she use a Butterfree? Didn't Leon give her a Pokémon or something? No Intelleon? No Rillaboom? Even a Cinderace could be better. Well, those Pokémon would never be found inside a Net Ball.

But… a _Butterfree?_

Raihan places his hands behind his head. This is looking an awful lot like his previous matches. The last kid tried to take his Gigalith down with an Unfezant. It didn't end so well for them.

Were his expectations too high? He was really hoping this will be a battle he'll cherish for a long time.

Even the audience is becoming quiet. It's not because of Gloria. Seeing the Gym Leader like this… it's not very common. They know he's not impressed. He's trying his best to hide it. He's trying to keep his fans entertained…

But to have matches end up like this several times in a row...

Raihan watches the floating rocks make their move to attack the Butterfree. The poor thing won't survive a single hit from either one of his Pokémon at this rate.

However, the insect cleverly kicks each one away. Right now, Raihan catches sight of the pair of heavy-duty boots it has equipped to its feet.

A few cheers ring out. Gloria doesn't appear so concerned anymore.

This, he didn't expect.

"Those boots did a good job. Impressive." Raihan has to praise her. This Trainer he is facing knows her items. Perhaps she will hold on longer.

Gloria sends her next set of commands. "Rapidash! Drill Run on Gigalith! Butterfree! Sleep Powder on Sandaconda!"

"Oh? Sleep Powder?" Raihan is interested. This trainer has more strategy than he originally thought. "Compound Eyes. That's Butterfree's ability, isn't it?"

Gloria's two Pokémon come close.

"Sandaconda! Protect!" Raihan takes a few steps back in time. Rapidash attacks his Gigalith, taking it down to the ground for good. He watches his Sandaconda surround itself with a glowing blue forcefield. Butterfree's dusty powder is unable to fly through the wall.

Cheering grows as Raihan calls his Gigalith back. The music switches to a happier melody, which often plays whenever the challenger is at an advantage.

He can only wonder how long it will last.

Raihan sends out his Flygon once again. It lets loose a loud roar that brings more energy to the spectators. The main melody returns.

"Flygon! Thunder Punch on Butterfree! Sandaconda! Earth Power on Rapidash!"

Gloria frowns. "Rapidash! Psycho Cut on Sandaconda! Butterfree! Air Slash on Flygon!"

Gloria's Pokémon are faster. He'll give her that. He can't grasp why she didn't go for another Sleep Powder, but maybe she has something else in mind.

Rapidash swings its glowing horn. Purple blades of light fly across the field and strike the Sandaconda, pushing it back. The reptile hisses and draws its head back before throwing it upwards. Cracks spread around Rapidash's feet. Dirt bursts and knocks the horse flying in the air.

Rapidash crashes behind its startled trainer. Meanwhile, her Butterfree aggressively flaps its wings, pushing the air forward until it becomes flying concentrated blades.

Flygon flies right onto them, and its body is thrashed by the pressure. The Pokémon falls on its back and kicks its legs before rolling to all fours.

Raihan's attention is drawn towards the motionless Rapidash. The faded music is playing again as the defeated Pokémon is called back. Butterfree flies back to its Trainer, and he notices how it remains unharmed.

Flygon didn't attack?

Looking at the Pokémon, it has its head turned. It's trembling and flinching.

"Not bad…" Raihan nods his head. "But… you're down to having two Pokémon left to send out."

Knowing this… he will win for sure. Gloria has her good moments, but Raihan has pushed her back. Her Dracozolt can't do much.

It looks like Duraludon won't see the battlefield once more. That means no one will hear the dragon's roar.

This disappoints him.

A sigh escapes his lips. He stuffs his hands inside his pockets as he waits for Gloria's next move.

Gloria tosses a Quick Ball as her final choice. Summoned out is a Claydol.

This throws Raihan back a bit. She's not sending Dracozolt out yet.

She made a smart move. There's not much Dracozolt could do in this position. Then again, a Claydol is a bit of an odd choice for Raihan. It's not exactly a strong fighter, but it's a tank.

It will be quite annoying to try to knock out.

The pointed stones fly and strike Claydol's body like bullets for a few seconds. It doesn't do much, but it still did it's job.

Flygon finally is back to its feet, flying and ready to fight. Raihan is intrigued. "Flygon! Breaking Swipe! Sandaconda! Fire Fang on Butterfree!"

Gloria swings her arm forward, and she shouts, "Butterfree! Air Slash on Sandaconda! Claydol, Power Trick!"

Did she just say Power Trick?

Raihan watches the blades of air slash across Sandaconda's body. It's not strong enough to knock it out, but It's still heavy. Sandaconda springs forward with its fire-engulfed fangs.

Gloria growls. "Butterfree!"

Butterfree flaps its wings to push itself back. It avoided the attack.

However, Flygon moves in, swinging its glowing tail across both Pokémon. They are slapped and knocked back. Butterfree nearly loses its flight, but Claydol is hardly bothered by the attack.

The Claydol raises both hands, and its body is swallowed by red and blue energy for only a few seconds.

It swapped its Defense and Attack. It just made itself vulnerable.

This battle is over, isn't it? Claydol is a terribly slow Pokémon. If there was a Trick Room set up, it might have worked out. At this moment, there's not much that can be done.

"Might as well finish this," Raihan says, not bothering to hide his disappointment anymore. He looks at his two Pokémon. "Flygon. Crunch at Claydol. Sandaconda. Fire Fang at Claydol."

Butterfree won't stand a chance at all.

Gloria doesn't give an order out yet. Has she accepted her defeat already? She can't throw the towel yet… but at the same time, this situation looks terrible for her.

Raihan won't blame her if she runs away like the last kid did…

Claydol is assaulted with the brutal fangs. Flygon bites down on the top of its head, and it's rewarded with a radiating low grumble from the Claydol that begins to spin. It is trying to throw Flygon off. Things grow worse for it as Sandaconda bites on its midsection with its blazing fans.

The Claydol is in great pain. It almost tilts over. It can hardly stay afloat now. Once Flygon and Sandaconda release it, it floats back and lowers towards the ground. From the way it rocks it's body, it's hanging by a thread...

Gloria can't be losing already, but it's all too clear. Even if she knocks out one of Raihan's Pokémon, Claydol will fall. Butterfree can't do anything.

Raihan closes his eyes. He had battled Leon enough times to know how it feels to be humiliated like this. He has his fair share.

There is just no way-

"Pollen Puff on Claydol!"

"Huh?" Raihan's eyes open quickly. He didn't expect to hear those words come out of Gloria's mouth. She's attacking her own Claydol? It's weak against bug-type attacks!

Butterfree turns to Claydol, flapping the thick and dangerous powder from its wings. It strikes, but Claydol is unharmed.

In fact, the injuries it obtained before are mostly healed by it. It… it was like some sort of healing medicine!

Okay. Now, _this _is a new sight.

"I've never thought Pollen Puff could be used that way!" Raihan exclaims in disbelief. He's no bug expert, so this is a surprise!

What is she plotting? There's a clear reason for this.

Gloria is not a pushover. What was he thinking?!

Leon endorsed her for a reason!

Raihan grins small, exposing his one fang. He feels quite excited, because now, he isn't sure what her next move is. "Well. I like your style! It's not everyday I battle a Trainer who plans as carefully as you do!"

Many cheers flood the stadium in response to his words. They can hear his climbing excitement.

"I underestimated that Butterfree, and I see now it is a problem! Flygon!" Raihan swipes the air before shouting his order. "Thunder Punch!"

His Flygon soars forward, balling a fist that is engulfed with electricity within seconds.

"Sandaconda! Fire Fang!"

Now Sandaconda is on the move. Raihan watches carefully. Butterfree could knock out one, but one of them will surely take it down.

He can't get a read on her face.

As his Pokémon close the gap, he asks, "What are you plotting? This can't possibly be it from you!"

Gloria's response is firm. "Butterfree! Protect!"

"Protect?" Raihan pauses. Protect on a Butterfree? His ears didn't deceive him. The forcefield is formed, and Butterfree is saved from both attacks.

Gloria shouts again. "Claydol! Self-Destruct!"

Raihan's eyes are wide now. His two Pokémon quickly move back as the air around Claydol shifts and surrounds its glowing body.

Uh-oh.

The Gym Leader quickly crosses his arms over his face as a massive explosion rips from Claydol's body, swallowing the majority of the battlefield. The shockwave knocks Raihan off his feet, and he falls heavily on his back with a grunt. If he were any closer, his ears would be ringing.

It takes several seconds for him to sit up. His eyes fall on the massive cloud of dirt. He can't see any of the Pokémon.

After several quiet seconds, cheers flood the stadium, piercing through Raihan's ears this time. They see it before him. The cloud clears just enough for him to have a look at it.

The forcefield around Butterfree fades. It is unharmed.

Claydol is down.

Flygon is down!

_Sandaconda_ is down!

The advantage melody is playing. The cheering drags on, and Raihan can't take his eyes off his pair of defeated Pokémon. He can only imagine what the commenters are screaming at the viewers watching from their televisions.

"Ho…?" Raihan can't believe it.

Two Pokémon down at once?!

This battle is ruthless! She was backed into a corner, and she pulled off this stunt to turn the tables! It was so clever. This would have never crossed his mind as a possibility.

This kid…

Raihan can feel his fingers twitching. They start to curl up as he crouches closer to the ground. The grin on his face widens, and he lets lose an excited chuckle.

The cheers turn into excited screams, mostly from women. The Rotom camera pans closer to Raihan, showing his reaction for all to see.

The music… the crowd, the flowing sandstorm… everything…

He hasn't felt this in a long time. He can't possibly stay still even if he tried. The spectators take notice of what Raihan is oblivious to.

He's so absorbed into this moment, he is unaware of how his excitement caused his breathing to pick up. His eyes hold that intense look people have been looking for.

He's in that feral stance.

This girl...

She might stand a chance against Leon, after all!

Still, he won't go down without giving everything he has to offer. He calls both Pokémon back as Gloria calls back her Claydol. She sends out her Dracozolt, who lets out a screech full of energy. It is replaced with a cry of pain as the floating rocks attack it.

Even with that, Raihan is at a disadvantage.

The music is already kicking up. The anticipation is growing. The animated Ball Guy is bitting his nails on the screen…

This music… he hasn't heard it in so long.

This is the moment he's been waiting for!

Unclipping the final Ultra Ball, it's clear his trusted partner will be fighting alone in this round. It doesn't matter. The tables can still turn!

"It might be impossible to pull off a combo going solo, but it's not impossible for me to still win!"

He can finally send Duraludon out!

As he summons his signature Pokémon, the audience begins their chant, a chant Raihan hasn't heard in a long time. His grin widens as the atmosphere becomes more wild.

So does he.

He stands tall, waving both hands towards himself as they begin their chant, taking in this moment.

This. Moment.

_"Go! Dyna! Dyna, Dynamax!_

_Go! Dyna, Dynamax!_

_Go! Dyna, Dynamax!_

_Go! Dyna, Dynamax!"_

They start to sing, and Raihan turns his attention back to his challenger, who looks awfully confused by the little show he put on. He crouches down again, speaking through his wild grin.

"Bring the storm!" he shouts. He wildly swings his arms like a beast, swiping his hands through the air before throwing his head back. With his fingers curled, he screams at the top of his lungs, "My partner will send everyone in the stadium _flyiiiiiing!"_

His scream causes the microphone to screech slightly, but the crowd doesn't seem to mind. Their cheers only get louder.

This is the heat of battle.

Letting out a chuckle, he calls his Duraludon back inside its capsule. His dynamax band pours its energy into it, causing it to grow bigger than his head. He holds it close as he turns towards his flying phone, grinning at the camera that snaps a quick picture.

He throws the giant Pokéball into the air, and it bursts open. His Duraludon comes out, doubling, tripling… multiplying in size as it takes the form of a towering skyscraper. Raihan turns to face Gloria as the Gigantamaxed Pokémon lands heavily on the ground. Raihan feels the ground shake. His Duraludon's loud and piercing roar vibrates through the air and through his ears.

Red and pulsing storm clouds layer over the stadium in response to Duraludon's power. The audience has gone wild.

Gloria calls her Dracozolt back in response. The energy in the stadium is incredible as she counters with a Dynamax of her own. Her Dracozolt returns, towering as a gigantic beast that crashes behind her. The storm above the stadium grows stronger.

Her Butterfree looks so tiny now.

Raihan is anticipating her next move. Waiting for her to send her orders almost feels like torture.

Finally, Gloria shouts, "Butterfree! Sleep Powder!"

The Butterfree flies up high, soaring towards the Duraludon as a layer of green powder forms across the surface of its wings.

"I see what you're plotting to do," Raihan says, with his tone filled with excitement. "But that won't be good enough! Duraludon!"

His Duraludon groans in response. The Butterfree flies around his Pokémon, spreading the powder with each flap of its wings. The dragon lowers its head, now asleep. The crowd shouts and hollers at this.

Gloria points forward. "Dracozolt! Max Knuckle!"

Raihan looks towards the ceiling as Dracozolt's roar rips through his ears again. A spark shines from above its head, and a gigantic flying knuckle appears, flying down towards his Duraludon.

"Hah." His grin is as feral. "So, that's your move? Alright then, we'll just take it!"

The gigantic fist crashes down on Duraludon's chest. The heavy impact is strong enough to shake the entire stadium. A massive pillar of energy bursts and flies to the ceiling until it breaks apart as a flowing wave. The air ripples past Raihan, who stands, unbothered. He only becomes more excited.

The attack was heavy, and super-effective. Duraludon is still standing strong. Good.

It was getting too fun to end so soon.

The crowd's cheers grow as Gloria's Pokémon are engulfed by flowing orange streaks of light, shooting upwards before fading. The secondary effects of the attack made them stronger.

Raihan knows the next Max Knuckle might be impossible to endure. The mere thought of it… it's making his heart pound. He's in a bad position, but he won't lie down and let defeat come so easily.

"The Great Raihan is no pushover! He won't fall so easily to any opponent he faces!" Raihan begins to shout. Those words excite the crowd even more. His fingers hook as his eyes lock on the Butterfree.

It has to go.

"Duraludon!" He screams at the ceiling, and his words are booming through the speakers. He is unaware of the strange and uneasy look Gloria is giving him. "No beast will slumber yet! Your Trainer is calling! Open your eyes!"

His Duraludon shakes its head, waking itself up in response. Disbelief floods Gloria's face. The beast growls, taking a single step forward in sync with Raihan.

He sends his next order with a harsh tone. His eyes lock on the nervous bug-type. "Max Rockfall on the Butterfree!"

The flowing sand concentrates and grows into a towering stone slab. Duraludon punches it, knocking it down towards the helpless Butterfree.

It is crushed underneath, and a wave of sand blows and circulates through the field once more. The sandstorm buffers Dracozolt, and Gloria is forced to pull her hat over her mouth to not accidentally inhale any of it in.

Raihan isn't bothered by it in the slightest. This is the type of environment he is very familiar with, and he'll use it to his full advantage.

Whatever it takes to pull that Dracozolt down.

Butterfree is called back, and the cheers are almost deafening. Both sides are down to their last Pokémon.

_"Oooh, ooh, o-ooh!_

_O-o-ooh, oohooo!_

_Oooh, ooh, o-ooh!_

_O-o-ooh, oohooo!"_

The crowd is singing once again. It's louder, full of passion, and it matches the atmosphere perfectly.

Raihan takes it all in, listening to the singing and chanting. Hammerlocke is full of life, more than it's ever been all year.

He's breathing in perfect sync with his Pokémon. The energy flowing through his body is as intense as the Dynamax. His wild blue eyes appear vibrant in the storm. Everyone can see it.

His phone constantly flies around him to get a shot of everything.

Gloria points forward. She has every intention to finish it. "Max Knuckle, one more time!"

Her Dracozolt screeches towards the ceiling again, and the flying fist comes down once again. They are faster. It is guaranteed to hit.

Raihan crosses his arms over his head again. His grin doesn't break at all. Through the gap between his arms, his wild eyes meet Gloria's.

She appears a bit worried now.

The fist lands with a heavy crash. Duraludon's screeching roar nearly drowns out all sounds as it takes several clumsy steps back, shaking the ground. The massive pillar of energy erupts once more, spreading through the field for several seconds.

Dracozolt grows stronger.

The crowd are losing their minds.

Raihan slowly lowers his arms. He sees Gloria's shocked expression. At this moment, he truly desires a win, but at the same time, he wants his challenger to prove her worth.

"You want to face Leon, don't you? You won't win if you falter from here! Let's see if you can endure _this!"_

His Duraludon takes a step forward, now at its limit. However, it shares the same motivation as its Trainer, roaring at the opposing Dracozolt.

"Let's do it... Time for our G-Max Depletion!" Raihan doesn't hold himself back. He bends his knees more as he throws his head back, screaming towards the ceiling. "The dragon's roar will _cut right through YOOOOU!"_

Those familiar words hype up the crowd.

His Duraludon responds to his Trainer's words. It leans forward as its maw opens wide. Intense, and flowing purple flames are unleashed, and they circulate around the Dracozolt as a powerful vortex. They close in and batter the beast. The flames brighten to a red color, growing stronger until it breaks apart.

To Raihan's surprise. Dracozolt managed to survive the heavy attack. It is struggling to do as much as stand straight.

This display of resistance… he is enjoying it.

Gloria glances at her struggling Dracozolt before turning her attention back to the wild Gym Leader. She doesn't let another second past. "Max Knuckle! Go!"

"This is it!" Raihan screams. "Come at us with everything you have to offer! We will do the same!"

His Duraludon opens its maw again.

He swipes his hands through the air, screaming out his final order. "G-Max Depletion!"

The pair of gigantic Pokémon unleash their attacks. Raihan watches everything unfold as they both land, creating a massive display of destruction. The impact of Max Knuckle is more powerful than the last two, unleashing a powerful wave that nearly knocks Raihan back. Staggering in the powerful gust, he begins to laugh.

His flowing bandana is unable to cling on. It slips free and flies away to wherever the wind takes it. He's too absorbed in the moment to notice, but he wouldn't even care.

He hears his Duraludon screaming, and he looks back in time to see an explosion rip through its entire body. Smoke is heavy as it falls towards his Trainer, shrinking within seconds. Raihan calls it back inside its Ultra Ball just before it could hit the ground.

Dracozolt managed to land its attack first, saving it from the brunt of Duraludon's attack. It begins to shrink until it is normal size. The Dynamax storm clouds part away and clear off, revealing the bright blue skies.

It takes until the crowd wildly cheers for Gloria to realize that she won. She jumps up and down before attacking her worn down Dracozolt with a hug. The Pokémon nudges her head with its own, glad to have carried it out.

Raihan watches this celebration for a few seconds, and it dawns on him that he has no more Pokémon that can fight.

It's over.

All the wild energy flowing through his body vanishes almost in an instant. He lowers his head with a sigh, before placing his hands behind it. Standing tall, he speaks cooly.

"I might have lost, but I still look good. Maybe I should snap a quick selfie."

His Rotom Phone responds to his words, flying around him. He walks across the field, showing a much tamer smile.

The sandstorm weakens until it no longer blows. Bright sunlight takes its place, illuminating the stadium.

Gloria takes notice of him approaching. She returns her Dracozolt back into its Pokéball, and she properly faces him.

Raihan slows down as soon as he is close by. He is very pleased, and it's heard In his tone. "In the aftermath of the furious battle... I feel as pure and refreshed as when the sky clears after a storm."

Yes. That's the perfect way to describe how he feels right now. He _needed _this battle. All the held energy that's been building all this time, it's finally gone. Of course, it'll come back but… not as intense as it was before. He won't mind waiting for another good challenge for a while.

Then again, there is Hop. Two good battles in a row? Today is his lucky day.

He gives her his congratulations, and they shake hands. Cheers and applause fill the stadium as he hands Gloria her well-earned Dragon Badge.

As soon as they part away, Gloria's smile slightly fades. She points a single finger at his head.

"Huh? What about it?" Raihan places his hand there, and he feels his hair. He turns and takes a quick look around the field. His bandana is nowhere to be seen.

He shrugs.

"No need to fret. It's not the first time it happened. I have more back home," Raihan says. "That one that flew away, it's gone forever. Whoever found it is having a lucky day."

As if on cue, he hears an excited scream from a fan.

"Yep. I won't see that one again."

Gloria laughs at how casually he said it.

"Well, you no longer have a reason to remain here, do you?" Raihan asks. "Aim for Wyndon. That's your newest goal. The strength you displayed… I have a hunch Leon will be in for a surprise. That is… if you reach him in the Finals."

"I'll make it there," Gloria says.

Hearing her speak outside of battle is a bit surprising. Raihan doesn't comment on it, but his smile brightens. "Then, I'm looking forward to battling you again in the Tournament. You might just surprise me again! Self-Destruct? You're mad!"

Gloria laughs again. "I'll think of something. I promise." She turns and waves as she takes her leave.

Raihan watches her go before turning to his audience. He spreads open his arms, and speaks up. "People of Hammerlocke, there you have it! We finally had a brilliant match!"

Their cheers and whistles are the kind of response that brings a great smile to Raihan's face. They needed this battle, too.

They will certainly cherish it as much as he will.

His phone flies in front of him, and he grabs it. He opens his social media page to check his posts.

Several excited and positive comments have flooded his selfies already. A few of them are amusing to him.

_Nessa_The_Model: Looks like you're having a lot of fun there! Duraludon finally gets to join the fray?_

_Piers_61: I just want to say… there's a girl you should look out for. She's uh… pretty tough. Take it from me._

_Hop_RisingStar: Gloria won't be the only one to give you a good battle! Just watch!_

That's right. Hop would be on his way…

_Sonia_Yamper: There's that face! I thought I'll never see that crazy look again!_

_Leon_Undefeated1: So, someone besides myself gave you a brilliant match! I'm glad to know! You were looking gutted for quite some time! I knew Gloria and Hop would bring your spirits back!_

Was he really that down? Raihan thought he did a good job hiding it…

No. Of course _they _would notice. They know him best, after all.

Strolling further, Raihan pauses at one comment, and he almost laughs when he sees who it is.

_Opal910: I told you several times that your rampant screaming might scare young children. You are no dragon. _

This again? Raihan would keep strolling, but there is more than just that.

_Opal910: I forgot to say this. To see you back to your old self is nice. You've been a little too quiet for even me. Just don't get carried away today. Enjoy your battling._

"Well, she finally said something nice," Raihan says, placing a hand near his hip. He doesn't know how to take it. "I wonder how long that will last?"

It dawns on him that maybe he worried them a little too much. Thinking back before the battle, he can see why. He holds his phone over his mouth, quietly laughing at himself.

"I actually wanted someone to _defeat_ me! Did I get my priorities mixed up?"

It doesn't matter now. He's cheerful and ready for another battle. First, he'll have to make a trip to the Pokémon Center. Then, whoever faces him next… he'll defeat them. Surely, Hop will keep his promise to give him a good battle as well.

He won't be disappointed.

_Bzz. Bzz._

"Huh?" Raihan checks his phone. A text message is displayed at the top of the screen.

_Sebastian: You forgot to give Gloria her other rewards! What happened to the TR?_

Raihan's eyes go wide. How did he let that slip his mind?!

He waves at his audience before making a run for the lobby. They chant his name, and it makes him feel good.

Entering the lobby, Gloria didn't run too far. He raises a hand, calling out her name. He catches sight of Hop entering the lobby from outside.

Being the second strongest of Galar does have its drawbacks… but it comes with countless rewards.

What he cherishes most, are the incredible battles as one of them. He took each and every one for granted.

That was, until today.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to drop a review/comment!**

**That's about it. This is the first Pokémon one-shot I made about a long battle. I usually save those for chapter books.**

**I tried my best with this, but I'm not sure if it's that great. I did have fun writing it. Maybe I'll write one for Piers. Hmmm...**

**Another reason why I wrote this… the internet is flooded with so many romantic Raihan stories. I had to write one when he's just battling. Sorry if you were looking for fluff. I'm not the type of person who's good at writing it. Haha.**

**Once again, my playthrough of Pokémon Sword brought this to inspiration. Battling Raihan brought this story to life;**

***His idle animation is feral, and I love it.**

***Notice that every time he gives an order to his Pokémon, he screams at the sky.**

***If you let the camera pan long enough, you'll catch him swiping his hands through the air before screaming as if he's a dragon. It's amusing.**

**But really, this entire story was created because of this single line from the game;**

**"Let's see, how many Gym Challengers are left? Huh... Not even ten, eh?"**

**I was reminded of Volknor from generation 4. He had no fun battles. His challengers were all pushovers, so he got bored and lost his passion for battling. His boredom led to a blackout in Sunyshore. Poor guy.**

**Being the final Gym Leader has to be tough. **

**That's enough from me. I am glad you gave this a read! I have many other works if you are interested!**

**-Espeon804**


End file.
